Perdida
by Fran Cullen Masen
Summary: HIATUS.-Algunas veces la  vida nos pone ante situaciones que nos cambian el destino ¿Qué tan fuerte en un amor para perdonar una infidelidad?-E&B-TH-AU-M
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen, al contrario son obra de S. Meyer por mas quisiera yo que Edward fuese mío, Jacob no a el que se lo quede… xD, La historia es lo único que me pertenece… _

_._

_._

_._

_**Summary**__: __Algunas veces la vida nos pone ante situaciones que nos cambian el destino ¿Qué tan fuerte es un amor para perdonar una infidelidad?-E&B-TH-AU-M_

_._

_._

_._

_**Prologo**_

_**(**__Perdida – La oreja de Van Gogh__**)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_Yo crucé la línea blanca un día,  
Fue una noche con su amanecer,  
Puse un par de rombos en mi vida,  
Hice un viaje a un mundo que no ves._

La sangre corría a kilómetros por hora por mis venas, mi corazón estaba desbocado y mi cuerpo se sacudía en un temblor, ligero pero temblor, que sacudía todo mi ser hasta la ultima de mis entrañas.

_¿Cuántos gramos pesan mi alegría?_

_¿Cuánto pesa el miedo a ser feliz?_

En sus ojos veía reflejado su miedo a lo mismo, el era el mayor espectador en este juicio final… la hora de la verdad.

Me sentía angustiada, cobarde ¿Por que? Si yo no fui la única culpable.

_Nunca me he sentido tan _perdida,

_Y a ti tan lejos de mí._

¿Qué tan fácil era dejar el pasado atrás? ¿Que tan fácil era olvidar?, O más bien…

¿Quería olvidar?

_Pude ver los restos de una fiesta, _

_Restos en mi vida junto a ti, _

_Pude ver la soledad tan cerca, _

_Y a ti tan lejos de mí _

El sabor de sus labios con el pasar del tiempo no se había ido de mi boca, el fuego que marcaba mi cuerpo después de una caricia suya y mis sentidos despertaban a su cercanía.

_Me dejé llevar por una tontería,  
Pensé que te quería un poco mas que a mí,_

El miedo a la conversación que se llevaría a cabo los próximos minutos nublaba mis sentidos, no sentía temor que me hiciese algo, al menos no físicamente emocionalmente ya no podía hacerme mas daño, sentía temor a arrepentirme de la decisión que había tomado me estaba engañado yo misma si podía romper mas mis fuerzas y mi estabilidad emocional. Tal vez estaba siendo injusta no lo se y por primera vez en mi vida no me importaba ser justa o no, El no se detuvo a pensar en mi, en nuestro pequeño Anthony, el solo pensó en el, el resentimiento ya no cubría mi voz… quizás si… ¿Qué importa?... no servía… ¿para que?... El daño ya estaba hecho, y no hay forma de borrarlo.

Mi mundo se hizo trizas cuando me entere, La copa de cristal se rompió, como mi mundo entero, La decepción me inundo el era mi todo, mi vida… ¿Dónde quedaron las ilusiones? ¿Las promesas? Los _Te Amo_… Estaban rotas… todo lo logrado… el camino recorrido… ya solo quedaban cenizas del.

Nunca me creí envuelta en un triangulo o realmente en el mas vil de los daños y engaño… el rompió mi confianza en mí, desarmo mis fuerzas… ¿Dónde quedo la Bella fuerte? La que nadie humillaba… El la enterró, el la mato con sus dulces palabras de amor… Amor… ¿A que?.

Se habrá enamorado de ella ¿En que falle? ¿Pensaba en ella mientras me hacia el amor? ¿Hacer el amor era lo que hacia conmigo?

Ya nada importa el sufrimiento marco mi vida, Los cielo saben cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo amo… Fue una decisión difícil de tomar… si ya tenía mi decisión tomada… Ahora no solo era yo… era Anthony y…

_Si pudiera dar la vida la daría,  
Volver a ser tu niña me haría tan feliz,  
Sin ti, no sé vivir._

El momento había llegado ya no había marcha atrás…

…_La confianza es como una copa de cristal_

_Se rompe y se puede volver a pegar,_

_Pero sus marcas siempre quedaran…_

–Bella –Susurro mi nombre con la incertidumbre pegada en cada silaba, sus ojos estaban expectantes a lo que de mi boca saldría.

Mi labio ya no daba más de la presión que mis dientes ejercían. Suspire lentamente una vez más, inhalando todo el aire posible tratando de encontrar en el fortaleza y preguntarme una vez más… ¿Estas dispuesta a olvidar?

…_Para el perdón hay olvido…_

Estaba yo Isabella Swan dispuesta a olvidar y perdonar la infidelidad de Edward Cullen…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola¡

Yo con otra historia… se que es cortito pero no olviden que solo es el Prologo… durante la semana subiré el primer capitulo… y esta historia tendrá fecha de actualización los domingos… sagrado…

Espero les guste…. Y no olviden pasar por el Blog, y mi Twitter, hay encontraran imágenes de la historia…

Nos leemos…

Besitos… _Fran Cullen Masen_


	2. Nota de Autora

**Nota Importante**

¡Hola niñas! Soy **HanaPoison** (amiga y Beta de la loca autora) y escribo esta nota a petición de mi amiga **Fran Cullen Masen**.

El caso es el siguiente: **Fran Cullen Masen** (la autora) pasa muchas horas frente al computador, su trabajo se lo exige y su Hobby también, entonces se comenzó a sentir mal y fue al médico con su mamá (que tierna xD). El Doc le dijo que tiene **migraña** y le prohibió estar cerca de un computador durante un mes. ¡Chan!

Así que… como ella no quería hacer caso, su mamá requisó su Laptop y su celular hasta que se mejore (o sea un mes xD) y no va atener cómo escribir durante ese tiempo, aunque sé que se las ingeniará para en algún momento en su trabajo escribir algo o leer.

Entonces niña, la Fran les dice que disculpen la demora y que por favor tengan un poquito de paciencia, ya que no es de gusto, es por su salud (tiene mucho dolor de cabeza, vómitos y mareos… yo lo atribuyo a otra cosa, pero en fin xD). Ella volverá en cuanto se sienta mejor, estaré subiendo unos capítulos que me dejó para betear :D Así que no estarán tan solitas :D

Cualquier palabra de cariño, amor o mensaje asesino, el botón de abajo les sirve para alegrarle el día a la Fran.

Cuídense y nos leemos.

Con cariño, **HanaPoison **y **Fran Cullen Masen**… xoxo.


End file.
